Alleviating difficulties found in supporting golf bags of varying heights remains an area of interest. Present approaches to this suffer from a variety of limitations and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For instance, some applications in this field can only support a golf bag at a single height. Accordingly, there is a need for further contributions to this technology